Iced Up Gundam Pilot
by Zetes
Summary: Alot of OOC, if you don't like OOC then don't read Ami/Quatre fic. They have a past and future together, that's all I'll tell, I'm a first timer to. It may be a little fast so sorry k.


A/N: Hello people, the name's Zetes, and yeah I'm guy and single, well not really, but might be, cuz I think my lady is cheating on me, by flirting with the other guys. Anyway here is the disclaimer. This is a bit made up because I haven't seen the starlight season.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, even though it would be cool to. I'd be really rich if I did.  
  
(…) = Author Notes  
  
"…" =Speaking  
  
'…' = Telepathic/Thoughts  
  
~…~ =Dream/Flash  
  
//…// = Scene  
  
A young fine lady standing in the grave yard with tears welling in her eye, because of the dear lost of her friends, her friends had died a month after the attack of Galaxia, it was the worst battle that she's ever been in, with all the blood shredded, loud cries of pain, and the beautiful star seeds that were stolen from them. She hasn't yet let go of that past, oh how she wish she could help them, she still mourns for each of them. She was not that weak, but she was in a way because she let the two. Fate and Destiny to take over, she let it happen, now her dearest friend later will be owned by them. Her blue hair dropped with her head as she read on the grave Serena Tsukino, it read: Favourite daughter of her beloved parent and beloved sister of dearest brother, friend to all. The kind-hearted angel that died, and is now resting in her sleep of eternity. To sleep peacefully and happily to dream in her minds heaven. Rest in peace dear Serena. Tears welled up as she read the others grave in carvings.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Die Sailor Moon." Said Galaxia. "I will triumph and evil shall prevail over good."  
  
"I will kill you Galaxia, you will pay for killing my friends and love, and I will protect my last senshi." Yelled Serenity (A/N: Yeah, she's in her princess form.) "Mercury get out of here while you still can."  
  
"No, I'm not leaving without you Serenity-hime." Mercury screamed back, while choking back the sobs.  
  
"You have to, you're my last friend and I have to save you leave now." Serenity paused. She hesitated. "I order you to leave now." Ami ran and did what she was told.  
  
Serena tilted her head down. "Forgive me Ami-chan." She then held out her crystal. "Oh holy crystal, help me defeat this monster Galaxia, and save planet Earth." She said. 'And let Ami find happiness again one day… let her be happy and come to love someone so she won't be so alone without.'  
  
"Pathetic. What the… Shitmatta. Ahhhh!" Galaxia screamed, but before she died the Chaos escaped from within her. Ami watched the whole scene before her play out. Serenity was falling; her wings immediately turned pitch black. (A/N: Think Escaflowne people, think Van's brother.)  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"I'm sorry I failed princess, I failed to protect you… to protect you from your new destiny, I want you to be free when you are reborn from being in the hands of destiny. I really tried to stop you from being Cosmos so you could live happily ever after." She said as tears steamed calmingly along her face. (A/N: Ladies I'm really trying to write this good for all of you fine ones out there, and the Mr. Non-Romantics out their)  
  
"Mercury." A new voice fell upon her. "It's time, we must go back and…" The voice was cut off bye Ami.  
  
"I know Pluto, I never wanted this to happen, why must she now live destiny alone. It's not fair to her when she reawakens, first she was going to be married to Darien and have crystal Tokyo, but that changed… and she has to now become Cosmos. Why her, destiny should have taken me."  
  
"Ami Anderson, Sailor Mercury, Princess Mercury." She sighed. "We can't do anything anymore, except what she must except, it's the new future." Her voice turned hashed. "It's everyone's destiny."  
  
"I will except it, but I want to know, can I change the future slightly so at least she'll be happy, I still challenge Destiny and Fate for her life's happiness." She shuddered out to Pluto.  
  
"Possibly, but I don't know. I just watch the flow of time; I'm the only person who cannot interfere with Fate and Destiny, I can't cheat on it, but you could, just like how you cheated Death once before up on one of the colonies." Pluto smirked at her own comment about cheating Death. (A/N: I know Pluto has interfered many times, but I'm changing a few things.)  
  
"Hm, I remember that." She smiled at the thought of it. "But I guess we should go, I want to make fast to prepare way. The sooner the better."  
  
"Yes, Mercury." Pluto chanted some words to send her back to the future." Step through, bye Ami, I'll see you later maybe, and don't forget to knock on the door your at front of, that'll be your location to stay."  
  
Amy step through. She was ready to start another new; some things ran through her head about the future that she was hurt by before, but this time when she came back it'll be a bit more different. ~I guess I better change back into what I was to survive in the future. Ms. Ice Lady. Oh well, the future I know you can't trust anyone so I have to.~  
  
//At front of the door//  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
"Maxwell, go grab the door would ya." Said Wufei.  
  
"Why do I have to get it Wu-man, why don't you!" Said Duo. Duo looked at Wufei then his sword. "Okay, okay, I'm going, geez."  
  
Duo opened the door, ~Please let it not be that psycho bitch Relena.~ "Oh, um hi there babe, you lost or something." He said in a wooing voice.  
  
"Idiotic American, I am sort of lost, can you spare a place for me to stay, until my friend finds me." She said hurtfully to Duo.  
  
"Awe you don't like me. Oh well, hold on I have to ask first. K babe, so stay right there." Said Duo. ~Man she's hot, I've gotta ask her for her phone number.~ "Hey Q-man!"  
  
"Hold on," Said Quatre cheerfully. "Need something?"  
  
"Yeah, I need the chick outside to stay with us for a couple of days." Duo said.  
  
"Duo that's not very nice. But I have lots of rooms, I could spare one, Thou it might not be a good idea since Wufei and Heero live here with us." Quatre said with concern wondering who was the Miss outside.  
  
"Err… How long does it take for someone to ask?" So she walked into the house. "So, am I allowed to stay or not." She says while closing her eyes and crossing her arms leaning against the wall. (A/N: Think Vegeta from Dragonball Z.)  
  
"YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Why should I, You should ask a lady like me mush more politely Quatre Reberba Winner." Ami said as she opened one eye at him. "Besides there is nothing you can do, I have to stay here. Guess the person who assigned me here never knew I had issues with you, so I propose this you let me stay and I'll stay out of your way, or I'll tell the media about the whole gundam thing."  
  
"Fine, you bitch. Your lucky I didn't kill you like I almost did last time." Quatre snapped at her. "But I'm not gonna stop Heero from killing you."  
  
"Whatever, as if life was that important to me anymore." Ami said. "Life is a big nothing, it's not worth living for, so I don't care. Believe me I rather die then be here, in your house."  
  
"Well then, get out of my sight." Quatre retorted to her.  
  
"Fine." Ami said.  
  
"Good." Quatre said. Ami went away with one of the maids. ~Why did she have to come back into my life, why did I have to know her in the first place?~ He gave a sigh of relief that, that was over.  
  
"Um, what did we all just witness all today." Duo shakily said, afraid of Quatre.  
  
"They have a lot of issues from what I can tell." Heero said in a tediously, walking out of the room. ~Better watch her just incase she's an enemy.~  
  
//Ami's room//  
  
"Why am I stuck with the gundam pilots? Trista is going to die once she comes and gets me. She is so going to die. I pray that Trista maybe right that I can change Serena's unhappy future and make it happy." Ami looked around in the room. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in if you're not Quatre."  
  
"Hi there babe, anyways I wanted to know what was up with you and Q-man. I mean it's kinda weird and all you know Q-man yelling at a lady like yourself." Duo said.  
  
"He has his reasons to, and I have my own, we do not need to share that part of our past with anyone." She said. "By the way sorry for being mean earlier, I had a lot of things on my mind that I was also angry about besides Quatre. Hope you will except."  
  
"Yeah, but you'll have to tell me sooner or later." Duo said with a happy grin.  
  
"Thank you. So can you leave now?" Said Ami.  
  
"Sure." Said Duo. Leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
A/N: Bet you never expected that; well tell me what you think. And help me out here, this will be a Quatre and Ami story, but I may put in Serena later on. Hope you'll review. Remember this is my first try at this. Then I'll update soon. 


End file.
